Forgotten Love
by jennifer7046
Summary: Lucy finds weird things happening to her. Her memories were lost, yet she's having mysterious flashbacks of her "past". Her experiences don't seem to match with everyone else's. And somehow, this strange, pink-haired person (Natsu) seems to always appear. Why was this happening? Why does it seem like she's in danger every moment of her life? Is the world trying to kill her? Nalu


**Hi!**

**Let me give you a quick overview of this story because it will be...**

**...confusing and interesting at the same time.**

**If you were wondering, in each world, the people's personalities are..different.**

**And whoa! (Major foreshadowing there! :D)**

**So basically, in this chapter/world, Erza's a bit more...friendly...social, I guess.**

**Yay! And now...**

**To the story! **

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I walked briskly down the hallway.

_Nothing happened._

_Nothing happened._

_It's okay..._

_I'm fine..._

_Imagine nothing..._

_The sheer blankness of nothing..._

Suddenly, a pink-haired dude slammed into me when I wasn't paying attention.

"Move!" I yelled.

"Wh-what? Lucy!" He tried to grab my wrist, but I pushed him away.

He slammed against the wall, and I walked up to him and glared at him into the eyes.

"I said...move..." I gritted my teeth.

I released his shirt from my grasp and continued walking.

Groups of people were slowly crowding around the hallways, staring at me with wide eyes.

I glanced at them and said, "Got a problem?"

Soft murmurs were heard, and I ignored them.

Faintly, I remembered I was going home, and something happened...

Something I don't want to remember...

I shrugged the thought off.

"Hey!" A red-haired girl walked up to me.

"Hi..." I replied.

"So...Lucy...what happened? You're acting all upset and-" She started saying.

"No. Nothing. I'm fine right now. Why would I be upset?" I interrupted.

_So..._

_The pink-haired guy and this red-haired girl both called me Lucy..._

_It's..._

_...My name?_

"Umm...okay...Well, you know how we're, like, best friends, right?" The girl asked.

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked.

_I'll try to keep my memory loss from these people around me..._

_They don't need to know..._

_Plus, I can find out more about myself this way..._

"Do you still have my phone number? You can call me if you like...to talk to me?" The girl asked.

"I lost it." I said, trying not to let her notice I was lying, and I forgot everything about my life.

"Oh...Well then, I'll give it to you. Here. Give me your hand!" The girl said.

I held my arm up for her.

She took out a thin black sharpie and started to write her number.

The thin trails of black suddenly turned into dark hair in my mind.

**_I glanced upward, and saw a beautiful image of dark hair flowing just above the shoulder of that person in front of me..._**

**_The tendrils curled a bit upwards in multiple directions..._**

**_That person turned around, and I found myself gazing into soft, blue eyes that flowed from light to dark in the irises, and I smiled..._**

**_The soft moonlight made his features glow, and the small river flowed steadily beside us made little sound..._**

**_I sighed softly..._**

**_He turned towards me, and lifted my chin._**

**_"What's wrong?" He whispered in a soft voice. "Are you still scared of me because of what I did?"_**

**_I didn't reply..._**

**_"That's right..." He continued. "You should, because...I killed someone..."_**

I gasped.

For real this time.

Did this happen in my life that I had forgotten?

Suddenly, I realized my surroundings again, and stepped back.

"Hey! Why are you moving!" The red-haired girl asked.

The sharpie ink was across my whole hand now, since I stepped back.

Still, I could see the number she wrote.

**483-912-5670 **

"It's okay." I said. "I can still see the number."

The girl sighed. "Fine. Well, we should go home now, right?"

"Y-yeah." I said.

_Do we walk home together?_

I started following her.

She turned around and said, "What are you doing? You're acting really weird today. Aren't you going to look for that childhood friend of yours so you can go home together?"

I stopped midstep. "O-oh. Right. Sorry."

The girl pointed to a guy standing next to the door that I passed when I was walking.

"See?" She said. "He's already waiting for you so you can go home together!"

"U-uh...yeah. Um...bye?" I stuttered.

"See you." She replied, walking away.

Looking at the guy, I froze.

It was the same person in the "vision" I had.

_Maybe that was just...a hallucination. _

_There's no way anyone would kill anybody in high school!_

I smiled, and the guy waved at me.

"You're late today!" He said.

"Y-yeah. I talked to..." I trailed off when I remembered I don't even know my "best friend's" name.

"Well, okay. Let's just go." He said.

"Yeah...sure."

* * *

We passed through a small, dense forest, and I started to slow down.

My legs were getting a bit tired.

_Is this normal?_

The guy turned around, and saw me walking slower than usual.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry. I almost forgot. It was from that _incident. _You still need a few more days to let your legs fully recover." He said.

I nodded, trying to go along with what he said.

Suddenly, he was in front of me, and I stepped back.

"Can I ask you something? Why are you acting so weird-" He started.

I slipped on a log when I stepped back, and I felt the wind rushing at me.

_I'm falling..._

Suddenly, the black-haired dude, my "childhood friend", caught me with his arm.

"Be careful!" He snapped.

I felt his warm grip on me, and I relaxed slightly.

The image of him in the moonlight suddenly flushed back into me.

**_"That's right..." He continued. "You should be afraid of me, because...I killed someone..."_**

I pushed my childhood friend, this dude, away from me and ran sideways towards a place that I didn't know.

"No!" The dude yelled behind me. "Not that way!"

I couldn't hear him because of the rush of wind to my ears, and before I noticed, I was dangling off a cliff.

My fingers were keeping me from falling, gripped tightly to the edge of the dirt.

I closed my eyes.

"Lucy!" I heard someone yell.

When I heard the voice, I knew it didn't belong to my childhood friend.

I tried to place the voice, and only one match came up...

It was the voice of that pink-haired guy who grabbed my wrist.

_Why was he here?_

_Well, anyways..._

_It's too late..._

I felt my fingers slip...

* * *

I woke up in the hospital bed, and saw that black-haired person come in the room.

I looked at my hands, where that red-haired girl left her number.

Somehow, it was gone.

Not even a spot was left as evidence it was ever there.

"Where's the number on my hand?" I murmured.

"You never had a number on your hand." He said. "What are you saying?"

"But that red-haired girl...she wrote it with _sharpie_...yesterday when we were at school. You saw her..." I continued.

"What red-haired girl?" He said. "You fell down the cliff yesterday, and you're here now."

"But..." I tried to explain.

"No, stop. I'll wake you up so you can stop having silly hallucinations." He said.

Then, I felt his lips on my own.

I gasped.

_What was happening?_


End file.
